


Not The Candle

by TallGayDani



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, FUCK YOU, fuck you jroth, here have something hopefully funny, i wrote this in five minutes it's probably shit but anyway, i'm bitter deal with it, jroth can eat a dick, lexa is extra, modern clexa, so many candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDani/pseuds/TallGayDani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought of this last night, was encouraged by commanderofraccoons on tumblr. Modern Clexa react to 3x07.<br/>I usually write far better than this, but it was a five minute I'm-so-bitter fic so here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Candle

_"... I want you."_  
"WAIT. WHAT THE FUCK? WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY I LOVE YOU."  
"Lexa. Babe. Chill for a second, you'll get a hernia."  
"HELL NO. FIRST I GET SHOT BY A STRAY BULLET .5 OF A SECOND AFTER WE HAVE SEX. THEN WE DON'T GET TO TELL EACH OTHER WE LOVE EACH OTHER. THEN I DIE."  
"Lexa you're literally crushing that tealight, put it down."  
"I'M NOT GOING TO PUT IT DOWN. I'M IMAGINING THIS IS THE SHOWRUNNER'S HEAD."  
"...okay, as long as you're not going to destroy anything else."  
"NO PROMISES."  
Clarke snorted, typing furiously into the laptop resting on her legs as she made a tumblr post about how much her girlfriend's fictional death was utter homophobic bullshit. She was equally angry, but figured she was better at words than using her fists, and so took to the internet to roast the living shit out of Jason Rothenberg. Lexa, meanwhile, was so angry she was squeezing the life out of a candle. Which was a huge warning sign for Clarke, as Lexa adored candles. They had at least a dozen on the table in front of them, alone.  
**_*THUD*_**  
Clarke looked up, startled, as their Ipad landed on the carpeted floor. Lexa looked at her sheepishly. "Um, it was an accident?"  
"Suuuuuure it was babe. Just as well it didn't fall too far, if it broke you wouldn't get any for a month."  
"Well. Good. It's fine. See? Fine."  
Clarke looked at the remnants of the candle sticking to her girlfriend's hand. "I wish I could say the same for that candle."  
Lexa looked down, realising suddenly exactly what she'd been grasping with the same force she would have used for Rothenberg's neck. "Oh no. I ruined a candle! Crap!"  
Clarke laughed. "We have, like, two hundered others. It's all good. You didn't kick anyone out a window so... hey, where are you going?"  
Lexa paused, hand on the doorknob, about to leave their apartment. "Uh, nowhere?"  
"Lexa, murder is illegal."  
"Not today. Blood must have blood."  
"I understand, but I doubt the police will. Get back here."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Well, it's a choice between snuggling with your cute girlfriend while you both complain bitterly about the treatment of queer girls in media, or a cold jail cell."  
Lexa turned and walked back to the couch Clarke was occupying. "I like the former idea."  
Clarke smiled, wrapped an arm around Lexa, and kissed her cheek. "Good. Now how can we get this idiot to lose all his followers?"


End file.
